De como Severus experimenta los celos
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Severus siente celos, pero no lo admite, nada que hacer, Harry tendrá que decirselo a la cara.


De como Severus experimenta los celos

Sí ese maldito mocoso no se apartaba de Harry en este momento el profesor Severus Snape lo iba a alejar a fuerza de hechizos. ¿Acaso el mocoso de mierda no sabía lo que era el espacio personal?

-¿Señor Malfoy, podría poner atención a mi clase? o será que el señor Potter puede dejar de llamar su atención.

Toda la clase se mantuvo atento a lo que el joven de Slytherin le iba a decir, no que fuera la primera vez que el profesor regañara a alguien, y era raro que fuera además de la casa de la cual era el profesor a cargo, pero el asunto tomaba otro gustito morboso al tratarse de que el compañero y distracción de Malfoy era Harry Potter y este era el omega de Severus Snape, eso todo el mundo lo sabía y por lo mismo se le mantenía alejado.

-Profesor Snape, creo que Draco no está haciendo nada malo.

-Lo que esté haciendo en mi clase y que no sea tomar atención a la misma esta considerado como algo malo -Severus no iba a permitir que Harry defendiera al mocoso mimado, por muy hijo de su amigo fuera.

Harry podría estar riendo en este momento, pero como no podía serlo sin hacer que Severus se molestará con él tuvo que guardar silencio hasta terminada la clase.

Las cosas siguieron normales en la clase de pociones.

Los pobres alumnos que se cruzaban por el camino de Severus Snape y que habían escuchado del asunto, tuvieron muy presente que nadie podía hablar de más con Harry Potter, no cuando éste era el centro de atención últimamente el profesor. Y no es como si llamaran mucho la atención Harry, pues este se desvivía por llamar la atención de su destinado.

-¿Severus, puedo pasar?

-Ya estás adentro, Potter -dijo el profesor viendo como el chico, como siempre hacía, entraba a su despacho cuando le daba la gana.

-Creo que hoy día te pasaste con Draco.

-Yo creo que él se está pasando de la raya -Harry se mordió los labios divertido, viendo como el hombre, obstinado como era, se dedicaba a rayar con más fuerza un examen que estaba revisando. Pobre idiota que le toco ser corregido en ese moneto.

-No será que estaba celoso -lo había estado pensando toda la tarde, y fue sólo a eso a lo que había llegado.

-¿Celoso yo, Potter? -dijo indiferente- ni en tus mejores sueños

-Si fuera por mis sueños tú estarías follandome en cualquiera de ellos -dijo riendo.

-Cuida tu lenguaje Potter, estamos en el colegio

-Entonces trátame como uno de tus alumnos -le dijo cruzándose de brazos-, llevas días comportándose raro

-Yo hago lo que se me antoja Potter, no te metas en mi camino.

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo -le dijo Harry por el camino que estaba tomando la conversación- Diciéndome que hacer y qué no hacer me hechas de tu lado y luego hace esta escenas de celos.

-Insisto no son escenas de celos Potter.

-¿Entonces, está bien que salga este fin de semana con Draco a Hogsmeade?

-Puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana -Severus ardía de celos en ese momento, pero él no lo diría ni a base de hechizos-. Es tu vida puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras-

Harry estaba molesto, estaba enojado, en ese mismo momento podría patear todo el colegio si pudiera, pero entonces algo pasó por su mente, se acercó al escritorio de Severus y se apoyó en este mirándolo a los ojos. Por fin tenía la atención del maestro.

-Quiero que entiendas algo, Severus, el que tenga o no amigos no quita el hecho de que te ame -le dijo antes de darse vuelta y salir del despacho.

Severus se relajó contra su silla era frustrante no poder hacer todas las cosas que quería a Harry, pero es que sólo tenía 16 años no podía mancillarlo, no ahora ni nunca, sólo esperar. Y claro seguir bajándole puntos a cualquier mentecato que se cruzará con su destinado.

Afuera del despacho Harry estaba apoyado en la puerta, divertido por las reacciones de su pareja, porque, claro, para él Severus ya era su pareja, un par de detalles aparte de que el hombre no le quisiera tocar todavía, algo que estaba seguro iba a lograr en cualquier momento.

Fin


End file.
